


A Special Girl

by UnfairestOfThemAll (lithiungirl08)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Gen, Original Character(s), Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/pseuds/UnfairestOfThemAll
Summary: When Henry goes to find Emma in Boston, he’s surprised to find she has a little girl, Caroline. And she has Down’s syndrome.Follow their arrival in Storybrooke, Henry's subsequent return to Regina.*Temporary hiatus. Will return revised and corrected.*
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Emma Swan
Comments: 23
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to and inspired by the prompt of SWANQUEENSCOTTY.

**Day 1: Arrival**

None too idle a curiosity consumes Regina Mills. Fears soothed at Henry’s well being returned by none other than this woman. This, Emma Swan. His birth mother. A gut-check. She and Henry’s relationship strangely morphed from thick as thieves to strangers living in the same home. Not even a shadow of what they were.

“How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted?” 

It feels idiotic rolling off her tongue but with the minutes ticking by Regina felt the need to occupy herself. Judging from the absolute curiosity and fear rolling off the blonde barters that she can use the same. The stunned expression takes on an edge. 

“I would love to, but I have a long drive back. To Boston.” Glancing back at the yellow bug. “And I have a very sleepy little girl in the back seat.” 

“You have another?” 

Shifting her weight onto her heels, Emma’s hands go straight into her pockets. Even as her eyes shift downward there’s something about that statement not ringing 100% true. “Yes and no. After…” gesturing toward the mansion. “I was young, and naive when I met Henry’s biological father. Hell, I was just a kid myself. Never thought about becoming a mom after that. Figured, I’d already potentially sacrificed one child. I never wanted to go through that again.” 

“How about the yes part.” Regina descends a few steps, arms crossing to fight the Maine chill. Not in the least bit upset that nearly ten years ago the blonde made that fateful decision. One that granted a chance at creating life. A real-life in this little town at last. 

“Caroline’s mother abandoned her. I couldn’t do the same thing.” 

Verdant eyes shift back to the bug. 

“How old is she?” 

“As of the time Henry knocked on our door Caroline is five years old. We’re birthday twins.” An inkling of wry grin tugs at the corner of thin lips. “She did make a curious wish before he arrived on the scene. That it wouldn’t be just the two of us anymore.” 

“Hmm,” Consider Regina’s curiosity reaching an apex. “Has her Mother been in contact?” 

“Not so much as a peep for the last three years.” 

“It’s getting late. As Mayor, I cannot very well allow you to travel after what is surely the most emotionally exhaustive night of your life. Not with a child in your care.” The beginnings of protest die when Regina raises her hand. “I insist, Miss Swan.” 

“You’re very kind.” 

A scoff fills the chilly air with a breath of life. “We have much to discuss.” 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dark blonde hair falls in soft waves around the most cherubic face Regina has ever seen. Aside from when Henry. Even then there is something so angelic about a sleeping child. It is one of Regina’s few guilty pleasures since Henry rarely speaks with her anymore. She’ll wait until the dead of night to nudge his door open. Kiss his sweet forehead and remind him that even in this horrendous patch of life they are in that nothing matters more to her than him. 

“Ma?” Mumbles a sleepy little girl being hoisted from the back of the bug. Nuzzling into Emma’s shoulder not affording Regina a better look. 

“I’m here Caroline.” 

“Oh-kay.” 

Pausing at the bottom of Regina’s steps leading to the porch, Emma smiles up at her gratefully. Hypnotic brown eyes tracking her movements, softened by the sight of Caroline. A trip to Maine was certainly not in their birthday plans but the baby girl did so love surprises. Here Ma delivered thanks to a small-town mayor. 

“You don’t owe me an explanation. I suspect breakfast will be an interesting affair.”

“Really this is unnecessary.” Turning with Caroline passed out in her arms, Emma wishes with everything in her she was not a sucker for brown eyes. She already could not say no. What Emma finds is not at all what she expects. 

Regina curiously studies what more or less constitutes Emma's daughter as tanned fingers swipe loose strands from her bangs out of a chubby face. Her eyes bearing a look Emma had only seen in two places; the movies, and at other children. Those same eyes met Emma’s and dare not look away. Still, she cannot shake this feeling of being home. Henry is up in his room reading comics, or the book he brought for their trip. The brunette wishing their little girl goodnight, coming to bid her stay asleep with sweet, mama kisses and well wishes. 

“We typically keep breakfast a light affair. Does she like pancakes?” 

“You’ll find she hasn’t met a cake she dislikes yet.” 

An easy smile finds home on painted lips. “We have a winner. If you’ll follow me I’ll show you a ground-floor guest room. It’s next to my study so we can share that cider.” 

“You have a wonderful home. “ Emma stares at a family photo of Henry and Regina posted against the hallway across from the room being opened. As Henry told her earlier, it is just the two of them. The same as herself and Caroline. Today was curious.

“It’s mainly been the two of us for his entire life. He has my parents but I’m afraid we’re not a close-knit family.” 

“In typical Emma Swan featuring Caroline Rivers fashion we blew that up.” 

“To be fair, Henry went looking for you. He was...unsatisfied at my inability to get further information. We’ve been struggling to find common ground as of late. I’m sure he told you all about it.” 

Even with Caroline weighing in her arms, Emma finds herself turning to face the regal woman. “Actually, he didn’t. He asked if I was Emma Swan and then told me he was my son.” 

“You believed him?” 

With an arched brow, Emma smirks. “Not at first. Then he more or less shoved his way inside to find Caroline blowing out our birthday cupcake. I’m not sure he is fond of her if the betrayal in his eyes was anything to go by.” 

“But you explained it to him?” 

“I don’t think that makes any difference to a ten-year-old. The way he sees it, I gave him up for adoption and now I’m raising a child. One that isn’t him.” 

There Regina was again, moving some wayward hairs from Caroline’s face. Giving Emma every reason in the world to fall into those brown eyes. “Henry will come around. Children are resilient if nothing else.” Regina opens a door off to their right. “We don’t have many overnight visitors but this has the best guest bed in the house.” 

Moving forward she’s already turning down the bed for Emma to place the sleep-addled child. Helping her tuck to tuck the girl in and watching in awe as Emma placed a stuffed animal securely in her little arms. “Caroline wouldn’t care if we slept in sleeping bags on the floor. She just wants her unicorn stuffie.” Glancing towards Henry’s mom. “How are you holding up? You’ve had quite an exciting evening.”

“If I had anything stronger than cider I’d certainly be drinking it.” 

A bit of the earlier discomfort returns but is easily dispelled by the soft smile they share. “After tonight, I think it’s best if we exchange information. As a precaution.”

Regina nods.“Will she be alright waking in a strange place?” 

“Caroline is not the quietest child…She’ll come looking for us.” 

Swinging her arm toward the study, “Right this way, then.”

The study is only next door and within it even more displays of just how powerful one Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke may prove. What with her white marble desk, damask style curtains, and the formidable birch tree wallpaper. Nearby was the liquor cabinet. Emma surmised one might require many a drink being responsible for an entire town's well-being. 

“This is a great space.” 

Regina drops the ice cubes into the whiskey glasses. “Thank you. Henry and I spent many a day in this room. He was my co-mayor for every bit of four years.” 

The smile on Emma’s face is bittersweet. “I’ve always wanted to see the key to a city.” 

“It’s in a shadowbox in Henry’s room,” Regina muses, pouring amber liquid next. Now that both children were out of the picture, and the Sheriff was dismissed they could speak openly. The cider was more to calm her frazzled nerves than anything. “I was told that the birth mother wants no contact.”

It is the first time that Emma shifts uncomfortably in Regina’s presence. She was never one to beat around the bush. It was best for all parties involved for the brunette to rip the band-aid off and establish precisely what the next steps were. Henry clearly needed this. So much so that he ran away. 

He was acting out, struggling in school, and withdrawing from everything and everyone. Regina, especially. He preferred or would have her believe, to be alone. When giving him space failed to rectify things, and Henry began to skip therapy she knew they were headed for trouble. 

Tonight solidified this. 

“You were told right,” Emma answers, still shifting on the heel of her boots. Not maintaining eye contact as they had been since her arrival with Henry. The curiosity was still there but she felt the heat from Regina’s fire being ever so carefully turned up.

Mama bear was fully in control.

“And the father?” 

“There was one.” 

“Do I need to be worried about him?” 

“No. He doesn’t even know.” 

If anything, Regina’s face was impassive. She acknowledges this piece of information with a nod that says more about the spinning wheels in her head than the knowledge itself. “I’m sorry that he dragged you and Caroline out of your life. I don’t know what’s gotten into him,” 

“Kids having a rough time happens.” 

“I need you to understand that ever since I became Mayor balancing things has been tricky. You have a job I assume?” She fidgets by adjusting the perfectly centered mantle clock above the roaring fireplace. 

“I keep busy, yeah.” 

“Imagine having another one on top of it. That’s being a single mom. So I push for an order. Am I strict? I suppose. I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don’t think that makes me evil, do you?” 

“I’m sure he’s just saying that because of the fairy tale thing.” 

There is a slight tilting of Regina’s head. “What fairytale thing?” 

“Oh, you know his book. I know he thinks everyone is a character. Like how Doctor Hopper is Jiminy Cricket.”

Emma’s easy smile is back on. Even now as confusion reigns the day. 

“I’m sorry I really have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Her first sip of cider sees a satisfied hum escape thin lips. “We both want to make sure that Henry is okay. Here’s my take from what he told me. He wants to know where he came from and why he was given up. This book, the one with the fairytales. Henry is using that to cope with all the things he doesn’t understand yet.” 

“You met Doctor Hopper?” Regina inquires, a tremble escaping her iron-will control. 

“Henry wouldn’t tell me where he lived. We just so happened to stop and along came a cricket. He seems nice enough but when your son lied to him said that giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything. Is he always so…” Her hands wave around a bit as Emma searches for the word. 

“Righteous?” Emma nods. “A bit. He is a good man. I’ve known him most of my life and he’s been extremely helpful with Henry. They have a great relationship.” 

“You’ll get back there.” 

Brown eyes filled with hope at Emma’s words. “You seem so sure.” 

“I know that the evil in this world doesn’t always look evil but you, Regina,” That infuriatingly sexy smirk is back. “You are not evil.” 

“You can tell that just by speaking with me?” 

Emma sets the whiskey glass down, meeting Regina’s eyes in earnest. “You are a mother who was terrified that something happened to your son. You invited a stranger, not to mention his birth mother and bonus child into your home to stay because you are a good person. That’s what good people do.”

“When did you have Henry?” 

“I was eighteen.” 

“From what I’ve heard it sounds as if you wanted somewhere to belong.” 

Emma is stunning. Already Regina can spot expressions and mannerisms that so match those of her son. From those adorable dimples that come out every time she smirks to the shrug of her shoulders. And when she smiles do not even get Regina started. 

“It was a nice dream.” 

“Everything is so major at eighteen.” 

“It really is.” 

At the desk, Regina begins to scrawl something down. Bringing the notepad with her, fingertips brush against Emma’s as they exchange information. Briefly wondering if Emma feels it too. Then berating herself for wondering if the blonde will think of her when she departs tomorrow. 

This selfishness is something that her mother warned her about as a young woman. Here it was rearing an all too familiar head precisely where it is not wanted nor needed. Along with feelings long-ignored.

“There, you now know precisely where Henry lives. I provided my personal number as well as that for this house. In case things run late at work or you wish to speak with Henry directly.” 

“Regina...do you really want to do this?” 

“Henry ran away from home to meet you. I’m still not even sure how he managed it but if he is willing to travel four hours for even a glimpse I cannot ignore that.” 

The blonde is flustered, turning every bit as red as her leather jacket. “Thank you.” 

“You’re the one who returned him in one piece. I should be thanking you. Let this cider mark the beginning of our budding friendship.” 

“Oh, Caroline will be thrilled.” Emma chuckles to herself. 

“Ah, yes. Her birthday wish, was it?” 

“Yeah.” 

“What was yours?” Regina recalls that Emma said she and Caroline were birthday twins.

_ Not nearly as wholesome. _ A flicker of maturity and mischievousness flashes through Emma’s expression. “To be shaken up.” 

Regina clinked their glasses off one another. “Wish granted.” 

“Well done, Madame Mayor.” 

The room is heating up and it has little to do in relation to their drinks. In fact, Regina watches as Emma eagerly sips at the liquid. Perhaps from thirst, or anxiousness. If she felt as Regina did perhaps...no, she could not go down this path again. Not right now. And the sound of her title so easily spoken without a hint of frustration, sexy. 

“We should get some rest. Henry usually wakes between 7:30 and 8 most mornings. I can have breakfast plated by 8:30. If you’ll join us.” 

“Wouldn’t miss it. Caroline will not allow such a travesty to happen on her watch.” 

“I look forward to meeting her for real this time.” Regina takes the empty glass from her companion. A gentle hum escapes when their hands touch at the exchange of glasses and paper. 

Regina has no idea how Emma falls into those sparkling pools of amber. Just as Emma has no idea that Regina is only barely able to ignore the magnetism of her lips. Two smiles and then walk two doors down to her room makes Emma’s stomach flutter. “No one will ever accuse you of not being a proper lady, Madame Mayor.” 

“Please, call me Regina.” 

Unable to help herself Emma steps into Regina’s space. She’s felt a pull most of the evening but that was overridden by sheer concern for her current predicament. With that now resolved her stupid, wishful heart is in full control. There is something hypnotic about their energy which is really not something either of them can get into. 

“Thank you for the hospitality, Regina.” 

When Regina extends her hands, Emma takes them. Allowing the mother of her child to grasp onto something solid as this night comes to a close. “ Thank you," Regina goes to shake her hand and Emma pulls her into a hug. 

"I should be thanking you.' She's whispering into dark hair. "Thank you for being Henry's mother." Emma brought the paper eye level. “Looks like our worlds are changing again.” 

“Good night, Emma Swan.”

“Likewise, Regina Mills.” 

* * *

She was unable to name a time when her heartbeat so hard against the confines of her chest. Despite the whirlwind of the evening, it raged still. Certain exhaustion painted along the edges but the feeling of looking into Emma’s eyes. 

Emma saw her. 

It did not take a career in politics to recognize a kindred spirit. Regina felt it as surely as the bones in her body. Knowing one another merely hours and yet, they were some of the best she can recall. If the buzz created by their proximity was anything to go by, Regina should be thanking Henry. And not necessarily wishing that he and Caroline were otherwise occupied. 

The last time feelings this strong were alive and well were with Daniel. Every time they touched, electricity. Nothing like that took place with Sheriff Graham. It was simply something they did to pass time. 

Having forgotten the feeling shared between two relative strangers over the lonely years, Regina resigned herself to the fling. One look from Emma and her entire body was waking up. Their final minutes together creating the slickness between Regina’s thighs. 

The blonde was many things but subtle was not one of them. Throughout the night her eyes darted to and from parts of Regina’s body. She could almost hear the way Emma reprimanded herself from the pinching of her eyes alone. Tearing her eyes away with haste if they made any eye contact. 

There had not been a pull to a woman so magnetic since the first time Regina laid eyes on Kathryn Abigail Midas their freshman year of high school. With no rhyme or reason, another blonde was put in her path. She would be damned to make the same mistakes as her fourteen-year-old self. 

Yet, she was not a schoolgirl anymore. This situation was not as simple as if Emma were attracted to her or not. There were multiple lives hanging in the balance. Two children that meant the world to each of them. 

Slickness was not the only hint of arousal as Regina sat at her vanity. No sooner had her dress cleared her collarbone did nipples at attention draw her darkened gaze. Unresolved teenage sexual tension, coupled with a very...with Emma. 

Emma with that ridiculous red leather jacket and yellow bug parked at the curb. Emma brought Henry home safely, not knowing that meant a four-hour drive on her birthday. Which began giving Regina all sorts of other ideas. Like the look, Emma held when Regina asked what the blonde had wished for her half of the birthday. Whatever that flash was it most certainly was an adult wish. The way the air between them shifted, how could it have been anything else?

Only for Emma to wind up at Regina’s door. 

Completely and utterly unable to fulfill that birthday wish. Leaving them both to wonder if the other knew how affected they were. The sight of herself in stockings usually did nothing to excite her, but the way Emma’s eyes crawled up the length of them caused a tremble as she teased over the expanse of exposed thigh.

It was not her hand, but Emma’s. The woman who had touched her for all of a few minutes and never anything beyond platonically. Backing herself from the vanity to the bed Regina recalled the feelings that those green eyes, teeming with desire, ignited in her. Hitting the edge of the bed Regina’s body quaked with need. 

Need that she denied herself as her fingertips taunted her straining nipples. The other hand teasing her lips. Exploring them with a freshly manicured hand. Regina was the Queen of denial, having had only one orgasm that she did not cause herself. Picturing Emma being able to hold her steady, to be the one roughly handling her body. Paying particular attention to her breasts as she drew out further arousal elsewhere. 

Each breath grew shakier. “Touch me,” she’s pleading. Picturing the blonde hovering, obliging while drawing out their kiss and biting the brunette’s bottom lip. Forcing her open using her powerful, slender outer thighs. Additional arousal pooled between her thighs. Emma was tough and sexy. Enigmatic as she was wondrous and Regina held no doubts that it carried over into the bedroom. 

Reliving the moment that her breath fled as Emma stepped into her space. How that moment was deliciously and sexually charged as she dipped between her folds. The imagery in her mind was so devious that when she added a third and began massaging her clitoris it took everything to not topple. 

This woman. 

This, Emma Swan, was downstairs sleeping in the guest room no less. That was the last place Regina wanted her to be sleeping. If she allowed her to sleep at all. Every stroke gains in intensity. Her legs quaked, needing to snake its way through her veins, setting her blood on fire. 

She surrendered while picturing being wrapped around Emma’s hips with her legs, nails digging into that fit torso. Dragging them down in an attempt to claim the woman for herself. Regina was a conqueror that occasionally needed to be conquered. Riding her own fingers until the final clenching of orgasm passed. 

The mirror on the doorway to her closet showed mused up, a small-town mayor that was satisfied as she was filled with need. Dark hair mused every which way, a bit of smeared lipstick as the hand meant to brush hair back from her forehead hit a bit lower. 

Regina chuckles at her current state. She is a mess. An absolutely, undeniable, gay mess. Even as she makes her way back to the vanity to remove the last of her clothes it hits her. She has never referred to herself internally or otherwise as gay. A couple of hours alone with an actual somewhat homosexual woman from out of town and here she was. 

Owning it.

She took one deep breath. Holding it within her lungs as she went about removing her make-up. For tomorrow she had three breakfast dates instead of her usual companion. With Henry having run by her and up to his room at his return the boy had no idea that Emma was not so far away anymore. 

At least, not now. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Day 2: Run_ **

For a change dreamland was being kind to Emma. Though it quickly morphed into panic knocking at the door. Sleepily pulling herself from slumber, she stumbles on her way to the door. Only to open it and find a disheveled and robe-clad Regina Mills wringing her hands. 

“I’m sorry to wake you. It’s Henry.” Regina pauses to gain control of herself. “He’s gone.” 

This jars Emma awake. 

“I have coffee in the kitchen.” 

Yesterday’s journey left Emma worse for wear; she could only imagine what it put Regina through. A tugging at her skinny jeans stole immediate attention. Disheveled blonde hair brushed against Emma’s hand. “Good morning, baby girl.”

A stroke through silky hair brought a content hmm from Caroline. “Is my big brother still here?” 

Stifling a laugh, Emma kneels to her height. “Henry ran away again last night.” 

Caroline lurches awake. “From his mommy?” 

Emma nods. “It appears so, little one. Everything’s going to be okay though. I’m going to drink a cup of coffee then I’ll begin tracking him. We’re gonna bring him home.” 

“How can you think about a cup of coffee right now?” Caroline’s head shakes. 

“I can’t think without that cup of coffee that’s the problem.” 

Peering down at the most beautiful little girl Regina has ever seen. She has gorgeous almond-shaped brown eyes, an adorable button nose, and cute little ears. Those bright eyes shone in Regina’s direction and widened comically large. 

“You didn’t tell me we had company!” She exclaimed, running back into the room. Spotting their go-away bag, Caroline immediately seeks out her mirror and brush to get herself in order. 

“We are the company.” Explains the older blonde with an amused shake of her head. Running her palm across the back of her neck. “You’ll have to excuse Caroline because she has a flair for the dramatic.” 

“It’s a welcome distraction. One that I am all too happy to indulge.” 

“We’re going to find him, Regina.” 

She nods, turning. “I’ll go prepare your cup of coffee while Miss Caroline primps for our official meeting.” 

Even as the child readies herself for Emma’s assistance with a ponytail, Emma’s eyes trail the mayor. Worry etched into those beautiful amber orbs. One she fast felt herself falling into with little chance of reprieve. Caroline hurried into fresh clothes and took hold of her guardian’s hand.

Leading them in the direction of the kitchen, Caroline breaks rank to join Regina near the breakfast island. “Are you Henry’s Mommy?” 

“That I am,” Regina has knelt to meet the child. Throwing her arms open, Caroline waits. 

“I’m supposta ask if people want hugs before I give them. You look like you could use it!”

Wrapping this adorable, absolute gift of a child into her embrace Regina finds the whole meeting calming. “Emma is the best tracker in the world. We’re gonna find Henry and bring home the Happy Endings.” 

“I believe you just might.” Regina brushes an errant strand of dirty blonde hair out of Caroline’s face. “How about some breakfast?” 

True to her word, Emma began waking near the middle of her first cup of joe. While Caroline devours a bowl of cereal Regina prepared for her. Sheriff Graham joined them just as Regina was showing the bounty hunter to Henry’s room. Diligent in her attention to Emma’s reaction. 

“Have you tried Henry’s friends?” 

“He doesn’t really have any. Kind of a loner.” 

Motioning to the computer. “ Every kid has friends. Did you check his computer? If he was close to someone he'd be emailing them.”

“No,” Regina runs her fingers through her hair. “I have parental blocks installed but that’s about it. I didn’t think to look when I saw him missing.” 

“Login for me?” She acquaints herself with the desktop a bit prior to opening the kids' email. “Smart kid. Cleared his inbox. I’m smart too, a little hard disk recovery utility I like to use.” 

From over her shoulder Sheriff, Graham weighs in, “I’m a bit more old-fashioned in my techniques. Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing.”

Doing her best to make nice with the man, Emma shoots him a slight smirk. “You’re on salary; I get paid for delivery. Ah, there's a receipt for a website, whosyourmomma.org—it's expensive. He has a credit card?”

“He’s ten.” 

“Well, he used on. Let’s pull up the transaction record. Mary Margaret Blanchard, who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?”

Regina sighs, “Henry’s teacher.”

“We already have our first lead. Hooray!” Caroline’s positivity infects the trio of adults surrounding her. 

“We’ll take the squad car.” Offers the Sheriff. 

* * *

**Storybrooke Elementary**

Along the side of the classroom, Emma uses her power of deduction as Henry's teacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard. The class is enamored with the woman, observing her every movement with a small blue bird in her hands. 

“As we build our birdhouses, remember: what you're making is a home. Not a cage. A bird is free and will do what it will. This is for them, not us. They're loyal creatures...”She releases the bird out the window; it flies up to a birdhouse. If you love them and they love you, they will always find you.” At that moment the bell chooses to ring “We'll pick this up after recess. No running!” Accepts a pear from a student. “Why thank you!”

This woman is sweet and unassuming. Not exactly someone Emma pictured breaking the rules. Or at the very least, giving a ten-year-old her credit card. Even if it was to seek out his birth mother. 

Still, she was the only lead they had. 

“Miss Blanchard,” Regina begins.

Mary Margaret smiles sweetly, “Regina, please, I’ve known you most of your life and the children are not present.” 

“Old habits, Henry hasn’t been to school by chance has he?” 

Shaking her head it’s clear the teacher has a deeper relationship with the boy. “Henry...I assumed he was home with you when he didn’t arrive today.”

“MM, I need to ask you something and...while the answer may upset me it’s urgent that I know the truth. Did you give Henry your credit card so he could find....” Regina gestures toward Emma, standing just inside the doorway.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Mary Margaret asks. 

Shrinking on herself uncomfortably. “I’m- I’m his--”

“She’s Henry’s birth mother,” Regina answers quietly. Even as the words fall from painted lips it’s clear that malice is far from the brunette’s intentions. “This is Emma Swan. She’s helping me look for him.” 

“Oh,” Mary Margaret crosses the classroom to exchange handshakes. 

Emma’s superpower had yet to fail her. “You don’t know anything about this, do you?”

Reaching for her purse beneath the desk. “No, unfortunately not.” Searches for the credit card. “Clever boy.”

Inspecting one of the many birdhouses along with the desks, Caroline stands in awe. “Is this a real classroom?!” She looks to see Emma give a soft smile and nod. “I can’t wait to go to school!” In her excitement, a stack of books plops to the ground. “Oops.” 

Mary Margaret and Emma bend to clean and straighten the mess. “Sorry to bother you.” 

“No, it’s okay.” The teacher stares at Emma, a gaze full of curiosity. “Henry is a special boy, so smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely.” 

This is the second time today Emma’s heard that term in reference to the child that showed up on her doorstep. “Does this have anything by chance to do with his book? The big, brown one he totes around with him?” 

“His book of fairytales?” Mary Margaret straightens up, leading the group out of her classroom and along the hallway. “It’s more than that. He’s like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face: why would anyone give me away?” 

The sting is what one would expect. Or at least, what Emma expected. Upon realizing the stunning effect her words held Mary Margaret speaks again. “I am so sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean in any way to judge you…” 

Taking another step as she must Emma shakes it off. “It’s okay.” 

“Regina gave him the book because she wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have; hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing.” 

“I know where he is,” Regina trembles as they enter the schoolyard where children are at play. Where her son might play again if she can make him believe. In her. In their family. “You might check his castle.” 

“Mind if we make a pitstop back at your place? I have a little something I think might help.”

“We’re going back to Regina’s house?! Awesome!” Caroline whoops excitedly. 

For her, Regina, Mary Margaret, and Emma muster smiles. “Emma,” Regina stops her before she can enter the squad car behind Caroline. “I think it’s better if you go to Henry alone. I’m worried that if I go with you…” 

“He’ll just shut down again?” Regina nods. The pain of their strained relationship evident in the tired bags beneath her eyes, and the worry lines of her forehead. 

Carline pops out of the rolled-down window. “We always get our man.” 

“I’ll lead the way.” 

* * *

**Henry’s Castle**

**_You were right. Henry is safe and sound at the castle. This is Emma, by the way._ **

Until she saw Henry sitting on the castle ledge Emma was unsure why she brought the book. Now her subconscious intent was clear. The book was her bridge to Henry. One that was sorely needed. 

“You left this in my car.” The book exchanges hands even as Henry stares at the town clock in the distance. “Is time still marching on?” 

“It’s been frozen for years. Probably my entire life.” 

“With as much as your mom likes order, I cannot believe she’s never fixed it.” 

“Regina isn’t my mom.” 

“Listen to me, kid. Your best shot is with Regina.” 

“But Caroline’s is with you?” 

It was the type of gut-check Emma had not received in a while. “Henry, I understand why you believe that I chose Caroline but not you. Believe me.”

“You don’t know what it’s like with her. My Life sucks!”

“Oh, you wanna know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway; my parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital!” Tears consume Every bit of Emma’s eyes. Her voice shakes, and her body trembles. “I ended up in a foster system and I had a family until I was three but then they had their own kid so they sent me back…” Emma has to stop to collect herself. “Look. Your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard. And I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you. But at least she wants you.”

There was a look in Henry’s eyes that told Emma about the maelstrom of emotions his ten-year-old self was facing. This was not the resolution that he wanted. Not by a long shot. Nor were her words having their intended effect. 

“You said you knew my dad.” 

“I did. He just did not want to know us.” 

It hits the kid hard. Nearly as hard as Emma imagined it had hit her eighteen-year-old self as she was being arrested. “Will you stay?” 

“Stay?” No one in all her life ever asked her to stay. Not for long. The feeling when Henry does warms her from the chill of earlier, less savory emotions. 

“Stay for one week.” 

“Okay. We’ll stay.” She does not miss the small flash of a victorious smile. “Is there anything else you’d like to know, kid?”

“Caroline’s mom, she just left her?” 

“Yeah,” Emma follows Henry as their feet move in the direction of the nearby beach. It’s too chilly for a swim but between her trusty red leather jacket and his fancy peacoat she knew they would survive. 

“She was the same age you were when your second family had their biological kid.” 

“Yup.” 

“And you weren’t in jail like you were with me.” 

“I wasn’t.” 

“Does she ever ask about her mom?” 

“I’m not really sure she remembers Sara.”

Henry stares up from the sand to catch Emma’s eyes. ‘Maybe...she wanted to give her her best shot.” 

The blonde kicks at a sandhill. “I know a bit about that. C’mon, kid, let's get you back to your mom.” 

When the boy does not argue they turn in the direction of the bug. 

  
  


* * *

**_Insubordination_ **

“Do you know what that means?” Henry’s head shakes. “It means you’re grounded.” 

He sinks quietly into his chair in the study. One where both Regina and Emma are with him. His plan had only turned out the slightest bit as he’d dared to hope. He was able to locate his birth mother, and she did return to Storybrooke with him. Sure that stupid kid had tagged along the entire ride but the harshness he felt was beginning to fade. Henry was trying to see it from Emma’s point of view. Perhaps the savior was alone as he felt. 

And being alone, as the Evil Queen had said, is the worst curse imaginable. 

Regina sent Henry to his room as she took a seat behind her stunning mahogany desk. The past two days wearing against every rational part of her brain. Henry was always leaps and bounds ahead of other children, but most parents felt that way. Didn’t they? When at last she recalls that Emma is in the room Regina puts a bit of steel in her spine. 

“Thank you. I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t here.” 

“Kid is crazy smart but not so subtle. You could have tracked him via the schoolteacher's credit card transactions. That and I don’t think there’s a person in this town who wouldn’t recognize him on sight.” 

“You’re pretty smart too, I recall.” It’s easy falling into this...with Emma. With someone, she most certainly should not. Falling is all she wishes to do at this point in the evening. 

Throwing a few ice cubes into clean glasses Emma reads Regina’s mind by pouring her some cider. Sliding it across the desk. “After the past forty-eight hours I’d say you’ve earned yourself a day-drink.” 

“And you haven’t?” Regina arched an eyebrow as she accepts her drink. 

“You should know that Henry asked me to stay. For one week.” 

“You are telling me this because you are, aren’t you?” 

Emma shifts a bit before taking the seat across from Regina. “I know how this must look to you. I swear that I’m not here to invade your life or become a part of Henry’s. He just...got in my head and I want to make sure that he’s fine. I haven’t seen anything that makes me believe somethings wrong in this house. I think he’s just…” 

“Grappling with what Mary Margaret said earlier. Why would anyone give him away?” 

“Yeah,” Emma sighs, sinking lower into the chair. “Maybe if I can answer that well enough for him…” 

“If your biological parents were here today could they ever truly say anything that would be enough?” Regina muses quietly. 

“It’s different for me.” 

“In what way?” 

“I never had a mother that stayed.” Emma’s eyes are the most verdant of shades Regina can recall. She finds herself unable to look away. “Henry is your whole heart. My wish is to get him to see that as well.” 

“Will you return home afterward?” 

“To Boston, yes.” 

If Regina thinks her response is off she says nothing. Trading words for tapping her finger on the glass of cider in hand. Nothing short of attempting to lose herself in the amber liquid. Try as she might worry dancing behind her expression, Emma can read that clear as day. Worry that this won’t be the last two times Henry runs away. That perhaps his journey won’t have such a peaceful resolution. 

“I haven’t been able to locate Neal in the decade since we parted ways.” Stealing a pen from Regina’s desk, Emma scrawls a name and brief description. “I’m really good at finding people. He does not want to be found, and he won’t.”

A hum floats in the air between them. “Perhaps you should recruit Henry. He’s also skilled at finding people.” 

“How did he find out about...his adoption?” 

Manicured nails tap along the bottom of her glass. “You’ll have to ask, Henry. Ever since he put it together what once was a loving home has turned into...this. The way Caroline looked when she saw me, that used to be us.” 

Reaching across the desk, Emma pours the warmth she has into holding the brunette’s hand. “Don’t give up on him. Henry thinks he wants me but he wouldn’t know what to do in this world without you.” 

Leaning into the easy affection. “He stole a credit card, hopped a bus, and took a cab to meet you.” 

_ If I’d known how gorgeous you were I’d have helped him.  _

“Maybe…” Emma’s head shakes a bit. “Maybe we will come to visit. There are facetime and skype. You know, that way if he has more questions or whatever he doesn’t have to do any of those things.” 

“There still remains the question of his punishment. He owes MM, $265.50. Plus whatever the cab fare turns out to be.”

“Does Storybrooke have community service opportunities?” Emma’s barely touched her cider.

“I’m sure we can drum up something.” 

“Perhaps Mary Margaret has some things she needs to tend to.”

She’s playing her thumbs across Emma’s knuckles absently. Absolutely lost in verdant eyes and the warmth of her touch. “Henry said that we weren’t real. That I’m not…” Amber eyes well with unbidden emotion. 

“Hey,” Before she can react Emma has rounded the desk completely. Kneeling to catch Regina’s fallen gaze.“I never did fill you in on what happened at the castle. You built that for him?”

“There was something else there prior. I think a swingset and one slide. My mother didn’t care much for children, thus didn’t invest money in endeavors such as parks. When I adopted Henry, shortly after becoming Mayor, I...wanted somewhere for us that was close, spacious, and he could enjoy it with his friends as he grew older.” 

There’s a glimmer of what seems to be torn in Emma’s eyes. “I’m having a really difficult time believing that his life sucks.”

“He’s allowed to feel that way. It’s important to me that I don’t try to control his feelings. Or tell him who he should be.” 

Tipping up Regina’s chin a bit to re-establish eye contact. “You’re guiding him with the love and understanding of a Saint.”

“It’s too bad he only sees me as The Evil Queen.” 

“From Snow White?” Emma asks, with a screwed up facial expression. 

“His book. It wasn’t a few weeks ago he told me I looked just like her. Everything I do seems to reaffirm that for him.” Regina fiddles with a button on her blouse which immediately draws the blonde’s eyes to it. Something she is now deliberately drawing out. The position affirmation put a salve on open wounds. 

Emma’s grabbing her hand again. “You couldn’t be the Evil Queen if you tried.” 

“You must have a life back in Boston. Friends, paramours, your work. Things you’re eager to return to.” 

A blonde brow arcs. “I’m kind of a loner. Like Henry. There’s really only work, Caroline, and the gym.”

“No friends?” 

“A loners gotta be alone,” Then Emma shoots her a smile and realizes that she's been holding her hand a bit longer than politeness allows. “Being here with you and Henry has been nice. So, thank you, I guess for raising someone so brave, and undeniably strong-willed that he would risk it.” 

“What kind of mother would I be if I said I wanted him to be a little less brave?” 

They share a chuckle. “Probably every mother of a daredevil boy.”

Her eyes grow shifty. “Would you stay, if I asked you to stay? Another night, I mean.” 

“I actually needed to talk to you about that. Henry asked if I would stay for a week when we were at the castle. Do you have the number to Grannys? It’s strange but I couldn’t get it via Google.” 

“Storybrooke never really needed the internet to be successful.” 

“Well yeah but, Caroline and I are going to need a room, Madame Mayor. I really cannot inconvenience you beyond tonight.” 

It was in the way Emma said her title. That jovial spark in her eyes cranked up to 100 and ever so awaiting a response. How in the world was Regina meant to resist the temptation running rampant through every vein. 

“Tonight, then allow myself and Henry to treat you both to the wonder that is Granny’s Diner.” 

“Oh, we’re in,”  Neither of them had seen or heard Caroline but as comfortable as she looked in the office chair it was clear she was present for a while. “Can we go now?” 

Emma strikes the statue of David pose to hide her laughter. “I’ll leave that up to the woman of the house.” 

Leveling her adorable face at the brunette and putting on the sweetest of puppy dog eyes. “Please,” 

“I suppose I could go for a bite to eat.” 

  
  


* * *

**Granny’s**

“You two go ahead,” Emma says outside the open door Henry is holding. Leaning down she searches for the noise-canceling headphones in Caroline’s backpack. Slipping them over the child’s ears, she raises a thumbs-up. A big, toothy grin and a smaller version respond back. 

**“** We can’t wear headphones at the dinner table.” Henry is quick to say. 

Anticipating this, Emma slings an arm around his shoulder. “Caroline has trouble processing too many stimuli in places like this. She’ll still be able to hear us but it dampens background noises that might upset her.” 

“Like what?” 

“Henry, if Emma says she needs them we need to respect that. We cannot always see and understand others by what we can see alone. Alright?”

“Okay,” he says, still eyeing the headphones even as Caroline shoots him a bright smile. 

“Is this where we get those double-fudge shakes?” She asks, completely undeterred. 

He nods. “Only after dinner.” 

The girl shakes with enthusiasm.

“If it isn’t the Mayor,” Granny preened before exchanging air kisses with the brunette across the counter. Noticing the fresh-faces behind her Granny offered them her warmest smile. “Welcome to Granny’s.” 

“Hello, Granny,” 

Their embrace warms Emma to the core. This town that Henry seemed Hellbent to escape was filled with Hallmark quality relationships. People knew one another, and those that left probably did not stay gone long. Everyone knew your name, your relations, and mostly looked out for one another. 

“Who might your friends be?” Granny gives Caroline a wave with her fingers, sending her into giggle fits.

“This is Emma and Caroline. They’ve come all the way from Boston to enjoy Maine’s finest diner.” 

The grey-haired woman stares hard at Regina over her half-moon glasses. Grunting. Caroline approaches the counter, where she’s lifted to the nearest spinning stool. “Hi. You must be Granny.” 

“And you must be Caroline.” 

“Mhmm. This is my sidekick, Emma.” 

“Hello, Sidekick Emma.” Granny’s enamored with the little girl in her midst. “Your daughter is adorable.” 

“Thank you,” Emma kisses her girl’s head, not correcting her.

“Are you everyone’s Granny? Or just some people?” 

Without missing a beat the elderly woman grins. “I’m Storybrooke’s Granny.” 

Brown eyes come alive. “Can we hug?” 

Wiping her hands on a fresh towel, Granny rounds the counter meeting hurricane Caroline in a sweeping, sweet hug. The child exaggeratedly takes a deep breath. Happily exhaling with a huge smile. 

“What strong hugs you have.” 

“You smell like my happy place. French fries and coffee.” Caroline still holds on taking another, shoulder-raising breath before letting go.

Henry decides right here right now is the perfect time to drop a bomb. “Emma is my mom.” 

Granny eyes him though she expected better, her eyes rising to meet the blondes. There is no judgment there. Only the oddest expression of what appears to be appreciation.

“Biologically speaking,” Emma adds. Hand on the boy's shoulder. “Can we talk?”

She steers them to some candy machine. “What’s up?” He asks, nonchalantly. 

“Remember our talk at the castle?” 

“Yeah.” 

"Your mom is trying her ass off. If she was really some Evil Queen would she be doing that?"

He makes no eye contact, only shifts his weight onto his left leg. 

"Hey," Emma cups his chin. "All she wanted in this world was to be a mom. Having a baby...yeah, that's pretty special. But choosing to love someone, really choosing someone, that's a whole different level of love."

"You're going to leave and forget me."

Taking a deep breath, Emma shoots the kid a smile. "I've never forgotten about you."

"Do you mean it?"

"If you only knew how many times you jumped on my bladder during Rec time." Emma teases, watching Regina assist Caroline with the menu makes her stomach flutter.  _ How can Henry not want this? _ Shaking her head and banishing the thought, for now, Emma takes the bench across from the stunning brunette all to herself. 

Still standing is Henry, keenly observing Regina’s interactions with Caroline. 

Completely unaware that his clenching jaw, and shaky breath’s are not unnoticed by Emma. The one he so vehemently proclaims is his mother. To any and everyone that would dare listen to him. 

“What’s that?” Caroline asks, pointing a chubby finger on a pictured menu. 

Leaning over, Regina smiles. “That’s an omelette, dear.” 

A set of amber eyes find green. “Do I like omelettes?” 

“You do not,” Emma answers, watching Caroline make a frowny face.

“‘Cision’s are hard for me.” 

“I know, baby girl.” Looking over her own menu, Emma’s pleased with the well-rounded selection. Already seeing the things that would most likely be the little girls choice.

Henry is still standing. Regina is still entertaining Caroline by answering every question. Emma cannot stop marveling at her patience and kindness, and just everythingness that seems to encompass the brunette’s entire being.

Clearing his throat is his first real attempt at garnering his mother’s attention. “Take a seat.” She motions to the space beside Emma. 

“I want to sit next to you.” 

Rather than question the authenticity of this moment, Regina leans down to ask, “Can you scoot over?” Caroline is eager to please and does so readily. 

As he joins them, his eyes seek Emma’s approval. She shoots him a thumbs up. A weak smile is the only return given. Otherwise, he remains glued to the menu. 

“You brought a whole crew with you this afternoon. Welcome to Granny's. My name is Ruby, you can call me Red. What can I get started for you?”

Across the table, Caroline’s whole world comes to a halt as she takes in the red and white plaid button-up, sharp facial features, and pauses at the red highlights streaking through brown hair. “Red, like your hair?” 

A friendly chuckle escapes the lanky brunette. “Exactly like that.” 

Following it up with her own giggle, Caroline marvels at the woman before her. “A birdie told me you have the best double-fudge milkshakes. I gotta have one.” 

Non-verbally, Red skims the adults at the table and gets the okay to provide just that. “You bet, girlie. For young Master Henry?” 

The kid does a terrible job of hiding his crush on the older woman. Profuse blushing takes over the tops of his ears. Not that Emma can blame him. Her world-class charm and legs for days were nothing to balk at. Those bright sparkling eyes were truly wondrous. “Yeah, me too.” 

“Make it three,” Emma says, throwing a bit of charm into her smile. 

All eyes were on Regina. “Why not? Four double-fudge milkshakes, Miss Lucas.” 

“You never get a milkshake.” Henry startles. 

“I feel like a milkshake.” 

  
  


“Since you all started with the desert is there anything else I can getcha?” Red appears right on time, a friendly smile for the emotionally shifted table. 

A groaning Caroline is firmly on Regina’s lap, as best she can manage with the table in the way a bit. Headphone wearing head tucked beneath the brunette’s chin. “That was the best-worst d’cision of my life.” 

“We’ll make the next one a bit smaller.” Red whispers, applying a reassuring pat to the child’s back. An unintelligible mumble is all she receives. 

“I’m right there with her.” Regina shifts a bit, Caroline moving right along. 

“I thought it was even more delicious than Henry led us to believe.” Appearing to be one of two that clearly enjoyed their meal, Emma shoots the kid a thumbs-up. “Good call.” 

He’s swallowing nervously. “Mom never gets sick.” 

"It's a mild discomfort." Regina shifts and Caroline buries her face again with a groan. Sighing in relief as the brunette's finger massages her temples. Both children seem content. “It’ll subside soon.” 

Looking up to see Emma watching her. It is not the first time this has happened. Nor is it the first time for her to even see this expression. Watching. Not judging. Which is one of the few things she can honestly say, she’s not felt in their brief tenure.

“Oh my, all this over milkshakes,” Red says with a grin, placing the bill upon the table top. 

Thanks to the child on Regina’s lap she’s unable to beat Emma in reaching for the bill. A pale hand slaps down on it, taking a glance, and then pulling cash from inside her jacket. 

“You carry a wallet?” It’s clear small-town life in Storybrooke had yet to expose Henry to many types of people. 

“Sometimes.” She answers, before meeting Red’s curious eyes. “Is there a certain place I go to get a room?” 

“I’ll cash you out here and then meet you through that doorway.” 

“You’re really going to stay?” This perks Henry up quite a bit. 

“I said that we would.” 

He swallows, clearly touched. “Mom says you should always honor your word.” 

Emma shoots Regina a smile. “She’s a pretty smart lady. Guess that’s why she is the mayor.” 

“She said it’s because people are tired of wealthy, entitled, middle-aged white men trying to control everything.” 

“Henry!” Regina chides, a blush racing across her face. “That was a private conversation between adults.” 

“It’s what you said.” 

It takes everything Emma can do to not to laugh. “I’m gonna..go do the thing.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shout-out to everyone putting up with me the past few days.
> 
> Special thanks to Jazz and SwanQueenScotty.

**Day 3: Breakfast**

With the morning sun, Regina finds herself eager to begin long before the alarm clock goes off. Being up this early allows for an extra special shower. The mayor of Storybrooke was a firm believer the best beginnings come when you do. 

Pausing when she stepped out of the shower, Regina listened for any indication that Henry or their guests were awake. None arrives. Relieved, she takes her time putting on her face. Keeping the tones neutral. When the first shuffles of feet pass the master bedroom Regina is fastening the belt on her high-waisted slacks. Her blue silk blouse left little to the imagination without overselling her assets. 

If Emma found her attractive, this morning she would be eating off Regina’s fork. The crowning moment was slipping into black Jimmy Choos. Putting them firmly at eye level. She knew they were pretty close in height already. This sealed it. 

At her descent of the stairs, the scent of coffee wafts Regina’s way. Not only that but the sound of children laughing. When she enters, there are three of them with the two children sitting across from Emma. The one and the same from last night only sans the leather jacket and boots. This morning Emma wears only the tank top, jeans, and black socks. Caroline too has shed her jacket in favor of her bumblebee with wings t-shirt. Then there is Henry wearing his favorite Ironman shirt, and the basketball shorts he went to bed in. 

Crazy brown hair every which direction.

Emma delights them by flipping the pancake in the air to gratuitous whooping. Perhaps as a result of all their noise, none of them acknowledge Regina’s entrance. Not one of them appears out of place. 

“You see that, Henry?” Caroline’s hands slam down on the cool granite countertop. 

Henry distrustfully glances in her direction. “Why did you stay?”

“On the first night, your mom thought it might be too dangerous leaving that late with a child in the car. Now, because we made a deal, remember?” Emma’s honesty makes Henry duck his head. 

“So you were going to leave?” 

Plating the latest in their pancake platter, Emma finds him more intimidating than his mayoral mother. “I probably would have driven back through town and stayed at Granny’s little bed and breakfast.” 

His response is a nod. “Now you can have the best double-fudge shakes anytime while you stay.” 

“Emma can we please, please, please, please have another one?” Caroline pleads with large brown eyes. Leaning against the doorway Regina can see the fight taking place for one Emma Swan. Their eyes connect and the already present smile brightens considerably. “You know, Miss Caroline, I believe we need to ask the Mayor of this fine town first.” 

Caroline erupts into giggles. “You can share one! Where is she?”

Leaning down to be eye level with the girl. “She’s right behind you.” 

Spinning in the chair is the most beautiful little girl Regina has ever seen. Those bright eyes shone in Regina’s direction and widened comically large. “Regina!!!”

There they were, firmly locked into a stare-off. Henry turned to see what the big deal was glancing awkwardly between them both. Without further adieu, Caroline slips down from the barstool and runs straight into Regina’s open arms. Pulling the woman into a hug. “Good morning, my sweet Caroline.” 

Emma shrugs Regina’s direction with a smile as she continues pouring pancakes onto the griddle. Hurricane Caroline was in full effect when Regina embraced her warmly. Going so far as to bend down to greet the girl properly. “You’re like royalty.” 

How the smile adorning her painted lips did not tear her face into Regina cannot say. “Sometimes people call me Madame Mayor or Mayor Mills. You can just call me, Regina though.” 

Caroline nods eagerly to please as ever. “Because we’re friends right?”

“We certainly are.”

“Come,” She is quick in the way she’s captured Regina’s hand and all but drags her to the breakfast bar. “Breakfast is almost ready.” 

“I was not aware everyone was awake or I would have started breakfast.”

“No need. I’ve got it all under control, Madame Mayor.”

There was that playful tone again. The one where Regina’s title was given the respect it deserved. Yet, there was something dancing behind green eyes.

“Bounty hunter, amateur pancake maker. Is there anything you can’t do?” 

Henry rolls his eyes. Regina ignores it, Emma does not. “Is it pretty cool being the Mayor’s kid or does it totally suck?” 

“My life sucks. I hate it here.” He answers, suddenly less interested in his plated pancakes than in the time before Regina’s arrival. 

An olive-toned hand crosses over her abdomen and the look of her eyes alone tells Emma not to engage. Not yet, at least. She makes a mental note to ask the kid about it when there is a better time because Caroline is wide-eyeing Henry in shock and awe. 

“We’re not supposta say that. We’re just kids!” She chastises. 

“Crap,” Emma mutters. “Sorry, kid.” 

Henry stares at her, expression softening. “It’s okay. Can we ...talk later?” 

Roving eyes show he wants it to be away from Regina. “If it’s okay with your Mom, sure.” 

“Fine.” He grumbles. 

Tears threaten to plunge over Caroline’s plump cheeks. “Regina said she was your mommy.” 

Henry jerks his head in Emma’s direction. “Emma is my mom.” 

The information is too much and Caroline’s bright, honey brown eyes dart to Emma. “When?” 

“Is it okay if I tell this story now?” Emma behaves completely unphased her cooking adventures continuing despite the direction of the conversation. Yet, she seeks Regina’s permission. 

“Yes.” The response is soft from the back to back wounds of being shocked by her own son. 

“When I was a teenager I became pregnant with you, Henry.” Emma cracks eggs for scrambling all the while never missing a beat. “I was homeless off and on. I did not have any family. Most days I was lucky if I could afford a good meal or a place to sleep. It was often one or the other. Frequently, neither.” 

Focusing on creating the perfect pancakes, “Conveniently, your biological father was nowhere to be found. I took the fall for a crime he committed and spent the entirety of my pregnancy with you in jail.”

She can quickly see the way this information changes things for Henry. He swallows heavily over it. Attempting to digest the circumstances of her life prior to him more or less dragging her back home. “I was born in jail?” 

Tears prick Emma’s eyes but she had all of ten years, plus last night to figure out which route to go. There were no fairy tales in her young life. No fairy Godmothers, or magic.

“In a jail hospital.” 

Sitting back heavily on the barstool Emma sees the gears of his mind working overtime. “Oh.” 

Meanwhile, Caroline eats away happily as scrambled eggs and a side of bacon are plated for her. “Was I in jail with you guys?”

It breaks the heaviness among them and brings out an Emma smile. “No. Sorry girly.” 

“Drats! I wanted to get a tattoo.”

Emma clucks her tongue. “Nice try, Miss Caroline. You aren’t getting tattoos anytime soon.” 

The girl huffs but resumes eating. “I just want a lyon flower as you got.” 

“When you are eighteen I’ll take you to get it.” Emma acquiesce 

“Really?”

“Really, really.” Repeats the blonde. Doing her damnedest to get a read on the silent Regina. 

“Even if Regina says no?” Caroline asks

Wiping down the counter Emma arches a brow in the child’s direction. Stating in jest, “She’s the Queen of Storybrooke. Not the Queen of Emma Swan.” 

Blonde hair is pushed out of eyes by grubby hands. “She has brown eyes though. And we're a sucker for brown eyes. Right?!"

Emma is a shade of red normally painting Regina’s lips. “Caroline, that is not polite.”

"But Miss Regina has brown eyes!"

"She does," Emma appears to wish to sink right through the floor and into an early grave. The sight of pink tingling across her cheeks and neck. Doing her damndest to ignore it and cleaning a bit of the mess created in breakfasts wake.

"Miss Regina already likes me. There's plenty of rooms here."

"Caroline, we can't invite ourselves to stay. We’ll be at Granny’s tonight."

A huffy, plump cheeked child does not look pleased by such words. "But he's my big brother."

“No I’m not.” Henry is all huff and puff at this point. Having had quite enough of not being kept in Boston. Enough of staying in this house with Regina and not his real Mom. The one currently trying to console the child she did keep.

“That is enough young man. If you are finished with breakfast you may go clean up and sit in your room until I come to speak with you. Emma and Caroline are our guests. What do we say about guests?” 

Patiently waiting for an answer before coming around to be at Emma’s side. “Treat them like family.” 

“That is correct. Now go to your room please.” 

With a scraping chair, Henry’s heavy footfalls race away from the group. Regina takes the vacated chair and even accepts the fact that Emma is plating food for her. Something she has not had in so long the previous occurrence had to be when she was a child. 

“Is my brother in trouble?” Caroline sweetly inquires. Teary-eyed and ready to join Henry if he would have her. Emma knows how good the girl's heart is and it makes her weigh her words before speaking. 

“You love him already, don’t you baby girl?” At the appearance of grabby hands, Emma rounded the island stovetop. Snatching up a sniffling little girl in the process. 

"Uh-huh. I likes it here."

"Need your soft touch blankie?"

There Caroline is nodding into Emma’s shoulder, dropping into a limp-boned mass. "Okay. Let's go get it."

Regina is left listening as they leave her alone in the kitchen. Surrounded by her thoughts and the rare breakfast that she did not prepare herself. Henry must have been eager to help as Emma moved knowing where things were. Preparing a small feast for the four of them. The heat from one of their earlier nights returned. 

The four of them. 

Why did that create a bit of renewed need? With dearest Emma and sweet Caroline around need was the word of the day. One look into sweet, almond-shaped, honey brown eyes and Regina felt herself fall in love with her at once. Children had that effect on her. 

It was not that her dreams were wrapped up in being a mother from a young age. They were not. Until the thought of adoption overcame her in her late thirties children were not something given consideration. The timing was perfect as the stars aligned to give her Henry. Emma’s and Regina’s world collided long before last night. 

Thank the Gods. 

Finding the stillness to be overwhelming, she vacates the kitchen. Making her way to where sniffles reign supreme in the guest room. Emma is holding the long-limbed child on the bed. Trying to soothe her with a gentle rocking motion and what Regina can only identify as the soft-touch blanket they had gone to retrieve. 

“Henry hates me.” She sobs a languid mess. 

“Now, baby girl. He doesn’t hate you.” 

“I got him in trouble.” 

“That isn’t true either.” 

“Yes, it is!” 

“Shhh,” Emma cups the back of her head as she and Regina lock eyes. “I didn’t have time to shut the door.” 

Regina eases her worries with a shake of her head. “Nonsense.” 

There she is gently stroking the back of Caroline's head again, a sensation that does the trick. Sniffles begin to fade. From her hold, Emma can sense her girl leaning back into the touch a bit. Which is sweet but quickly wearing out her tiring arms. 

“There, there. Can you and I talk for a moment?” Regina takes the seat next to Emma and the distressed child. 

“I’m sorry, Miss Regina. I was bad at breakfast.” 

“Now, that is simply not true. Henry was rude to you and Emma. I’m afraid we don’t get a lot of visitors so our manners may be out of practice.” 

Sweet Caroline is hanging from every word. “I always wanted a big brother.” 

“Is that so?” 

Soothing strokes of Regina’s hand have Caroline crawling into her lap. Melting at every touch. Completely falling into peace in the woman's arms. She continues. “I’m just gonna rest my eyes.” 

A chuckle warm as honey escapes the brunette. “Rest, dear.” 

“She’s a tough kid. All is already forgiven if you’re worried about that.” Emma says. “Have you ever been around a child with Down syndrome?” 

Regina rocks Caroline to an invisible beat. “I’m afraid not.” 

“You’re doing great, Regina.” 

The compliment earns Emma a wide smile. “You think so?” 

“While she is naturally the most friendly, caring, and kind soul I know. I think she’s found her match.” 

“I don’t know that I’m all that kind, or friendly.” 

“Really? Because the Regina Mills I know just had the scare of her life the other day and still had the strength to face it with dignity, and kindness. Let alone, allowing two strangers into her home.” 

Her rocking slows, and those oh so melt-worthy amber eyes focus on Emma. “You can thank, Caroline.” 

“I’ll be sure to do that.” Emma is shoulder to shoulder with her and their energy is just as fierce. 

“I find that I need to put her down and attend to Henry. Will you be here when I return?” 

“Oh, Caroline will be supercharged and ready to go in about twenty minutes. Would it bother you if we went for a walk around town?” 

“Not at all. If you’ll give me that much perhaps I can rouse my son to join us. Even if begrudgingly.” 

“Hey, Regina?” 

“Yes?” 

“If no one’s told you lately, you’re doing great.” 

Armed with renewed strength and Emma’s faith, Regina proceeded to see to her son.

Their new normal was uncomfortable on the best of days. Judging from how Henry stared out the window not so much as shifting a toe this was not their best day. Still, Regina knocks. 

“Come in,” It’s barely more than a grumble but it is acknowledgment. 

“Hey.” 

She refrains from running her fingers through his hair. Henry was too old for that now. Or so he would have her believe. She refrains from wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He did not enjoy being touched. 

“Hey.” 

So far, so good. 

“With everything that happened yesterday we didn’t really get to talk. Henry, this morning at breakfast it occurred to me that I’ve never seen you behave that way before. You are upset, let’s sit here for a moment. I’m with you, I’ll stay with you-it’s okay to feel angry. I need you to understand that I won’t leave you.”

It appeared Henry would fight but instead she realized there were some hastily wiped away tears in her midst. Then a paper slid Regina’s direction. Across the top in black font were the words  **My Family Tree** . 

“It’s not real.” 

“What isn’t real?” 

“Us.” He answers matter of factly. 

“Please don’t say that.” The words hardly form across her lips. “Henry, I know now that not revealing the truth to you hurt you.”

“You said you were my mom and Daniel was my dad.” 

Her emotions begin to swirl. “From the time you were three weeks old mine is the only love you have ever known. I have changed every diaper, soothed every fear, celebrated every milestone. Daniel and I tried for years to have a child. It was not meant to be but you came along right when you were meant to.” 

“Emma left, then Daniel. It’s only a matter of time before you do too.” 

Now Regina does not refrain from a loving stroke of his hair that Henry amazingly enough allows. “Emma never left you. She gave you to me for safekeeping. To love and cherish for all of my days. Daniel left me.”

“She has a daughter. You like her too!” His verbal daggers are no match for a life of politics but Regina does give him credit. He certainly absorbed her penchant for dramatics as a mother would say. 

“Caroline is a sweet, special little girl. Like this young man, I know who used to adore his mother.” 

Henry is in full-on pout mode. Head resting on a fisted hand, angry eyes shooting lasers down on Storybrooke. “Why do you like her anyway?” 

“I know that you don’t want to believe this about me but I love you. Being strained as we are, has really hurt me. Yesterday was Caroline and Emma’s birthday. They spent their evening driving here to get you home. While you are angry, Caroline might as well believe I hang the stars and the moon.” 

“What makes her so special?” His question is soft, unlike everything else he’s said. 

“A question you may ask Emma. I have my theories but I know my words mean little to you at the moment.” Henry perks up. “Herself and Caroline will explore Storybrooke when she wakes up from the mild coma I put her in with a head massage. Would you like to join them in a little while?” 

His response is slower, carefully measured so as not to give too much away. Head ducked slightly between shoulders. “Is that okay?” 

“Though I believe you have some apologizing to do for being rude at breakfast. I was informed that Caroline is quick to forgive.” 

“Lucky me.” 

She cups his chin willing all her love and devotion to the surface. “Come whatever may I will never, ever, ever leave. Though you may wish I was not so heavily involved you will always have me, Henry.” 

He presses against her quickly in a side-armed hug. “I’ll get changed so we can go.” 

They exchange uncertain smiles. 


End file.
